Uzumaki Puppeteer
by Avain1991
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is known as the Number one hyperactive knucklehead Ninja...but what if he was known for other things. Follow along as Naruto learns the Art of Puppetry following the scrolls of Sasori of the Red Sands and becomes the very first Konoha Puppeteer. Small Harem. M for lemons in future chapters and language. AU story if you don't like don't read! Poll on profile page!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a story that has been in the making for about three months...especially when I noticed the amount of HP stories I have...anyway as the title states this story is about Naruto learn Suna Puppet arts. This is an AU story if you don't like find something else to read. Next there will be a small harem in this story no more than Six but I'm shooting for only four women being in the harem. Lastly I own nothing unless it's OC. Enjoy the Prequel.

* * *

Prequel

Naruto Uzumaki cried out in pain as he hit the hard stone floor of the cavern "Ow." he moaned as he looked up at the opening he had fallen down "Naruto!" two voices called out. He looked and saw Gaara and Temari his first friends and playmates. Naruto had come with old man Hokage his Jiji but everyone else knew him as Hiruzen Sarutobi the Kami of Shinobi from their home village Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) to Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sands).

There Naruto had met the Kazekage's two children Temari and Gaara he was even more surprised to learn that Gaara wasn't treated much better than he was in Konoha. The three had become fast friends and today was the day that they were playing near the Kazekage tower "I'm alright." he called up to them. Gaara used the sand around him to lower him and Temari down to their friend who groaned a little as he stood up rubbing his back.

"Whose bright idea was it to hide a trap door near the Kazekage tower?" Naruto asked no one in particular but both siblings couldn't help but agree at the stupidity of such an idea until Temari caught sight of something.

"Whoa…" Temari gasped making Gaara and Naruto follow her eye line and saw a red scorpion against the wall "What is it Onee-chan?" Gaara asked.

"That's the mark of Sasori of the Red Sands." Temari said making the two younger children look at her in confusion "The Nindaime Kazekage…S rank missing Nin responsible for the death of the Sandaime Kazekage?"

"Onee-chan I haven't started to academy yet." Gaara said "And I'm a Konoha we study the _Ho_kage not the _Kaze_kage." Naruto explained making Temari sweat drop at her mistake.

"Oops…" Temari said before shaking off any embarrassment "Sasori of the Red Sands was part of the Puppet Corp. of Suna second only to Lady Chyo. However something happened that made him attach his successor at the title of Kazekage and became an S ranked Missing Nin. It's rumored that the lab he used to create new puppets as well as poisons and other things that were meant to help Suna was hidden away somewhere in the village but no one could find a trace of it. That marks means we've found a secret entrance to the lab."

"So let's go check it out." Naruto said making the siblings look at him in surprise. "Come on how many people can honestly say they found the lab of an S ranked missing Nin not to mention a former Kage at that?" Naruto asked making the two look at each other before shrugging. Naruto took that as a yes that they would come along as he looked at the mark and noticed that the stinger of the scorpion was pointing off in a direction making him look off towards said direction before noticing another red scorpion.

"This way." Naruto said leading the way the two siblings followed him every once in a while they would stop at an area where one of them would find the next marker of the path. Without a care about how much time was passing the trio continued to walk until they finally reached a door with a large red scorpion on the door. "End of the line." Naruto said as he walked up and saw the iron pull ring that he gripped and started to tug at first nothing happened Temari walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and helped to pull this time the door gave a little as it moved towards them.

"Gaara give us a hand." Naruto said making Gaara nod as he ran up behind his sister and got ready "Alright on three?"

"You mean one…two…three than pull? Or pull as soon as you say three?" Temari asked making Naruto look at her with a deadpan look.

"On _three_." Naruto stressed the word making Temari shrug before Naruto sighed shaking his head. "One…two…three!" Naruto said as the three pulled with all their might before the door finally gave and swung open making the three let go and fall back at the sudden movement.

"Oomph!" They grunted together a small dust cloud gathered in the air when the dust clear Naruto was wondering how he wound up in the compromising position he was in with Temari laying on top of him her chest on his face. Temari rose slightly and blushed when she realized where Naruto had been Naruto wasn't far behind "If you two wanted to be along all you had to do was ask." Gaara said in his slightly emotionless tone but the smirk on his face betrayed his mirth.

Naruto and Temari were shocked "Gaara you made a joke!" the two called out together before Naruto burst out laughing Temari laughed as well but stood up and helped Naruto up. "Nice one Gaara…next time though try and keep the smirk hidden." Naruto said dusting himself off

"I tried…but it was just too hard for that joke." Gaara said making Naruto chuckle before they looked at the result of their teamwork.

The room gave off a strange greenish glow as they entered they saw that the reason was because most of the shelves were filled with jars with a green liquid some with body parts others were empty. The room was also filled with wooden limbs as well as weapons ranging from Senbon needles to Zanbato swords Naruto whistled at the sight Temari and Gaara just nodded in agreement. "Hey look there." Gaara said pointing to a desk in the middle of the room making the three walk up to see a large scroll about half the size of the large scroll Naruto had some times seen inside his Jiji's office.

"Gaara sand up around you and Temari." Naruto said as he walked over towards the scroll Gaara nodded as he brought up a protective wall of sand to cover him and his sister but kept a part open so they could see what happened as Naruto reached the scroll. Naruto cautiously approached the scroll he of course knew about booby trapping after all he wasn't called the Prankster from Hell for nothing. Naruto opened the scroll slowly and unrolled it his eyes closed and head facing away…after a few seconds he opened one eye and looked to see nothing had happened making his sigh in relief.

Gaara lowered the protective barrier as he and Temari both let out breath they didn't know they had been holding. "Alright let's take a look here." Naruto said as he finished unrolling the first part of the scroll and started to read "To the man, woman, or child that finds this scroll congratulations you have discovered my lab." Naruto paused before looking up at his friends who shrugged.

"This means that you and you alone have discovered one of the many secret entrances I had laid out all over the village…fell down it actually." Naruto said rubbing his back making Temari and Gaara snicker "…as a reward for your cleverness I hereby grant you a great reward. The tools, weapons, and every bit of my knowledge towards the Puppet arts." Naruto paused before looking at his wide eyed friends.

"Sweet." Naruto said making Temari sweat drop at the simple answer before Naruto continued. "Everything you need is here in this room from the knowledge to create chakra strings to the material needed to create your own works of art. However I would suggest rebuilding one of mine for your first try Crow is the one I would recommend. The plans for all of my wooden puppets are in this scroll…as is the knowledge to use my greatest work of art. The human puppet arts…" Naruto paused looking at the siblings who had the same creeped out looks on their faces as he was sure was on his.

"…I'm sure the name just made you shiver…talking about a mind reader." Naruto said making the siblings nod. "However the art is a remarkable useful tool that is better explained in the scrolls that are sealed in at that section. I leave this with a simple wish of luck to the one who finds this and hope that if I see you out in the world you will have used my gift to the fullest." Naruto finished reading and looked at his friends.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked "If you want to learn the art it's yours Naruto." Temari said making Gaara nod

"Neither of you want it?"

"Nah I'm more interested in learning to use a battle fan and wind nature Chakra than Puppets."

"And I doubt they would continue to work for me with all the sand that gathers around me." Gaara said. They all thought about that and realized he was right especially if the sand kept getting into the gears and joints of said puppets.

"Alright let's see where we start." Naruto said opening it farther and seeing a seal that said "The first step." in Kanji making Naruto shrug before apply Chakra since he knew the basics of storage seals. However he groaned when three books appeared "Ah…homework." Naruto groaned making his friends laugh at his plight Naruto just sighed before taking the first book and opening it.

Time Skip One Week

Naruto mentally cheered for him-self as he finished his first puppet Temari and Gaara were nearby watching and waiting before the blonde moved away showing off the finished work lying on the table. In the week since Naruto had started to learn the puppet arts from the scroll he had mastered the Chakra control exercises and learning how to create chakra strings. A point he showed by sending out ten strings from his hand and attached them to the wooden four armed puppet better known as Crow.

Soon Crow stood up on its feet while Naruto gave it a few test making it do little things from raising its arms to moving the tri-eyed face Naruto smirked happily as the puppet. "Nicely done Naruto." Temari said with a smile in the week since they had all arrived in the lab the group would spend the time training together, talking, or just being kids. Temari and Naruto seemed to grow closer over time while Gaara just seemed to have a knowing smirk on his face when he saw them but kept it to himself.

Now you would think the one girl would start to hate being around guys that hadn't bathed in days…however Sasori seemed to have all his bases covered when they found a working bathroom connected to its own water spring they also found clothing that ranged in sizes allowing them to bathe and change their clothing.

"You don't think anything big happened since we've been down here do you?" Naruto asked while the siblings looked at each other before looking at their friend "Nah." they said together remembering that the adults had been about to take part in long boring political talks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T FIND THEM?!" The out raged voice of the Yondaime Kakzekage yelled out demanding an answer the dark spiky haired man was yelling at his ANBU commander who had been charged with making sure that not only was his own children supposed to be safe but the blonde haired kid that had journeyed here with Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage.

"Kazekage-sama our best trackers have been everyone where we can't find any trace of Temari-san Gaara-san or…um."

"Naruto." The elderly voice of the Sandaime Hokage said making the ANBU nod. "Right Naruto-san." Both Kage were worried it had been days since anyone had seen hide or hair of any one of the three children.

"Kazekage-dono may one of my best trackers help in the search now?" Hiruzen asked making the younger Kage sigh before nodding Hiruzen had of course offered this to the younger man but his pride hadn't allowed him to accept until now.

"Inu!" Hiruzen said making one of his ANBU guards approach "I'll need something of theirs to get a scent." the silver haired ANBU said making Hiruzen nod "Here use this." the Kazekage said holding out a hair tie "Temari uses these for her hair." Inu nodded before taking it.

Inu took out a kunai and nicked his thumb with it before weaving through hand signs "Summoning Jutsu!" the ANBU called making a pack of dogs all wearing vest with childlike drawings on the back appear. "Alright boys we need you to locate the scent of this girl she, her brother, and Naruto have gone missing and we need to find them."

"Got it." The smallest dog which turned out to be a Pug said as they all took sniffs of the hair tie. "Search!" Inu called making the pack disperse as they ran to locate the missing children "If there is even the smallest bit of their scent still in the air they'll find it…Naruto is pretty close with most of them." Inu added as an afterthought making the Kazekage raise an eyebrow.

"You allow an orphan to get close with your summons?" The Kazekage asked "I'm one of many charged with his safety however since he's a kid I understand that sometimes that including finding someone for him to play with." Inu explained.

"Makes sense then…safer he play with your summons then have him leave your sight." The Kazekage said making Inu nod before a howl hit the air.

"Bingo." Inu called before everyone in the office ran out and found the pug pawing at the ground near the tower "What did you find Pakkun?" Inu asked the pug. "There's some kind of trap door under here but I can't get to it." The pug said in a deep gravelly voice Inu kneeled down and ran his hand around the area where Pakkun was digging until he felt something sold hit his hand.

Inu pushed down making everyone spring back when a door suddenly opened under them "Nice work boy." Inu said picking up Pakkun before hopping down into the hole everyone top side followed them down just as Inu set Pakkun down again. "I've got there scent…its headed east." Pakkun said as he started to run Inu right on his tail the group following behind him not looking at their environment to see the same marks as the kids did.

"Strange…" Pakkun said as they ran "What is it?"

"The scent is still strong but there are others mixing in with them."

"Like what?"

"Blood, wood, steel, decay…" Pakkun's words were bring worry to everyone the Kage's especially however his next almost made everyone stumble "…Poison!" Pakkun cried out "Double Time!" Inu called over his shoulder as everyone poured chakra into their legs and ran at faster speeds.

Eventually Pakkun had to stop outside the same door the kids had opened however the emblem on the door made everyone gasp. "They found it…" The Kazekage gasped out "…the hidden lab of Sasori of the Red Sands." the man finished making those who had heard about it go wide eyed. The lab had become something of a folk tale in Suna since no one not even Chyo-baasama had found any trace of the lab where Sasori was said to have placed all of his knowledge about the Puppetry arts.

"Well that explained the poison, blood, wood, and steel but what about the Decay part?" Inu asked

"I don't know…Sasori was before my time." the Yondaime said looking at Hiruzen "I only met Sasori once during the Second Shinobi War. I had just been named the Sandaime when he and I fought together on the battle field against a platoon of Kumo Shinobi that wanted to try and take Suna out of the war and make it impossible for them to continue to aid us. We didn't really get to talking before or after the fight was finished but when we left there were no words needed to explain that the alliance between our villages would continue." Hiruzen said making everyone look at the door.

"When I heard that he had murdered his successor and become a Missing Nin I was shocked but then again he was just one of a few that could surprise me when they went rogue." Hiruzen added thinking about his student a fellow S ranked missing Nin.

"However right now we should be focusing on getting the children." The Sandaime said making everyone nod before Inu slammed his fist against the door three times. When one of the Nin with them made to open the door Inu held up a single finger signaling to wait before three pounds were heard from the other side Inu knocked twice more paused then knocked three times rapidly.

"Pass phrase!" A young voice called out from the inside making Hiruzen sigh hearing Naruto's voice "Ichiruka Ramen is the food of Kami." Inu called out making Hiruzen almost face palm thinking that their phrase was so simple.

"Icha, Icha is nothing but bad literature that should be burned." The voice on the other side said making everyone man that read said series almost want to cry out 'Sacrilege' but the evil aura that gathered around Inu made them pause.

"I'LL RING YOUR SCRONY LITTLE NECK!" The ANBU yelled before he started pounding against the door trying to break it down everyone there started to worry about the little kid on the other side of the door before a slot opened and something slid through.

Inu paused before him was a brand new autographed copy of his favorite book from the series Inu snatched it quickly before anyone else could take it "My…precious." Inu said in a slightly creepy tone. Everyone that was on their side of the door backed away slightly at the tone of voice before the sound of a bolt retracting hit the air and the door was pushed opened swinging towards them.

"Only you would call such smut precious Inu-niisan." Naruto said shaking his head everyone was surprised to see him out of his orange jumpsuit in fact there was no orange what so ever on his person.

"Wow Ototo finally got rid of the eye sore that is the color orange huh?" Inu asked Naruto stiffened "Don't diss the orange." Naruto said in a very serious/deadly tone of voice that Inu recognized immediately.

It reminded him of a certain red head that would get mad when you teased her about her hair color "Yep that's Naruto alright." Inu said opening his new book and started to read.

"Temari, Gaara we've got company." Naruto said moving aside letting everyone follow him inside many were surprised that the so called lab of Sasori had been remodeled…it was now more like a club house for kids. Temari and Gaara looked up from the scrolls they were reading and waved before getting back to their reading.

"What are you reading?" The Kazekage found himself asking "This scroll is filled with information needed for wind users I'm reading it to help in the future." Temari said not looking up "This one is filled with information about poisons while I may never use them it's best to know this stuff." Gaara explained making his surprised father nod his head.

"So wait you kids have been down here the entire time reading scrolls?" A Suna ANBU asked

"Not just any scrolls." Naruto said making everyone turn to face the blonde and was stunned to see him working a puppet with chakra strings. "While they read things to help better their careers I've been reading about how to master puppetry and using it to my benefit." Naruto said as he had Crow move around every once in a while his fingers would flex making a part of the puppet move.

Hiruzen was surprised "Naruto-kun…you accomplished chakra strings in a week?"

"Not only that but he built that version of Crow, learned about different types of poisons for the blades, and even had better chakra control than either Gaara or myself." Temari said making everyone that knew the blonde gape at said blonde who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"The scroll said I needed almost perfect control before I could use Puppets." Naruto explained pointing towards a large scroll that was open. Both Kage walked over and read the letter from Sasori to the person that found his lab the Kazekage internally smiled seeing a way to make this work and not let Konoha try and punish Suna for Naruto's disappearance.

"Well it seems everything is within order." The Yondaime said making Hiruzen looked at the younger Kage "Sasori clearly states that this scroll and its knowledge belong to the one that finds, _and_ opens it meaning young Naruto here is the one to keep it and use it as he sees fit." Hiruzen wasn't the only one surprised "Kazekage-sama are you…"

"There is nothing in there that Chyo-baasama doesn't already know about when it comes to puppetry so we won't be losing anything but Naruto will be gaining it." the Suna leader said making those that followed him nod in understanding.

_"Nicely played Kazekage-san…if I were to make a fuss about Naruto vanishing now it would make Konoha be seen in a bad light."_ Hiruzen thought before letting it go "Very well. Inu stay behind and help Naruto to seal up the rest of the things he will need for his new fighting style." the dog masked ANBU nodded as everyone gathered the children and left leaving Inu and Naruto behind to gather up everything needed.

Naruto walked out of the underground cavern with Sasori's scroll strapped to his back a pack under it holding the other books and scrolls that were in the room a few of the scrolls holding everything that had been in the room minus the jarred body parts. The blonde and silver haired pair met with the Hokage at the gate where they were preparing to leave Temari and Gaara looked sadden but Naruto smiled "Don't be sad guys it's not like its goodbye forever." Naruto said making the two smile slightly.

Temari walked up and hugged Naruto close before kissing his cheek "Come and visit when you can okay Naruto-kun." Temari said making Naruto smile before he kissed Temari's cheek making her blush slightly "I promise Temari-chan." Naruto said smiling brightly.

**_"Must…not…kill…boy."_** The Kazekage thought a part of him slightly angry that his little girl had developed a crush on the blond what's worse is they were along…together…for a week. That knowledge made the Kazekage's eyebrow twitch "Besides Temari-chan I already promised to one day marry you didn't I." the innocent boy said at the wrong possible moment.

"M…m…Marry?" The Kazekage asked his voice turning hollow a sign of danger to those that knew the man but Naruto was confused by it "Yeah Jiji once told me that I'm going to have to marry at least four women because of something called the…CRA I think?" Naruto said as Kazekage laughed slightly but everyone could feel how off it sounded.

"I'll destroy you!" The Kazekage yelled out before four of his ANBU appeared and restrained him "Let me go!" the man demanded as he tried to break free to get at the young boy who while scared slightly was still confused.

Temari just sighed "Ignore Dad he's a little over protective about me since I'm his only daughter." Temari explained making Naruto shrug before he kissed her cheek again "I'll see you around Temari-chan." Naruto said in her ear making her giggle. "Naruto…that tickles!" Temari complained slightly pushing against Naruto who just laughed and stayed nearby the scene was too much for the distressed father.

"AH!" The man cried out making Naruto jump back and see that the man had knocked half the ANBU off of him "Got to go bye!" Naruto called before he turn tail and hauled ass.

The Konoha group just laughed "Way to go Ototo." Inu said before he felt an aura of dread hit him "You! You caused this! You let that boy around those books and now he's corrupted my little girl!" Inu looked to see the Kazekage glaring at him but also felt a few of the female ANBU there glaring as well.

"Got to go bye!" Inu said before following his little brothers example Temari and Gaara laughed as the two ran off before three ANBU chased after them their hair and body type telling them that they were female "INU! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" they shouted as they ran.

"It isn't true!" Inu yelled as he caught up to Naruto, picked him up, and threw him over one shoulder before increasing speed to get away.

Hiruzen and the other male ANBU sighed at the sight "How troublesome." they all said together sounding very much like a certain clan in Konoha. Said clan had members suddenly sneeze all at once making it heard all around the village surprising everyone.

Eventually about half way to Konoha Inu was able to convince the female ANBU chasing after him that Naruto was still innocent and pure it would've been sooner but it is hard to convince the opposite sex while running for your life at the same time. Of course it didn't help that once they had stopped and Naruto was on his own feet again he pulled out a familiar orange book and opened it "INU!" the women yelled making Inu curse his brother and start to run again while Naruto laughed his head off before the book transformed into a blue one about element affinity training.

"NARUTO!" Inu shouted as he ran for his life making him laugh louder while the Hokage and the rest of the ANBU sighed again as the group continued on their way with Naruto walking with them.

Eventually they arrived to find a slightly beaten Inu handing from his ankle in a tree his arms crossed glaring in Naruto's direction "That was for carrying me around like a bag of flour." Naruto said tossing up a Kunai that cut the rope allowing Inu to fall and land on his feet before falling to the ground since the leg that had been caught was completely numb. Eventually after that little incident the group continued on its way back to Konoha with no problems or worries.

Although Inu was saddened by the loss of his new book from the beating the Kunoichi with them gave him however Naruto was able to convince the ladies to give Inu his book back when they reached Konoha since he had bought it and it had been a gift. However just as they were mere meters away from Konoha Naruto suddenly moved and pushed Inu out of the way as a barrage of Kunai came out of nowhere. "Ambush!" Inu yelled getting everyone battle ready Naruto even unsealed Crow to help "Naruto protect the Hokage!" Inu called making the blond nod before jumping in front of his Jiji.

The ANBU vanished into the trees while Naruto stayed on alert he could hear the sound of battle and knew that his friends and older brother were handling the problem Inu walked back into the clearing. "We got them." He said but Naruto flicked four fingers making Crow's four hidden wrist blades appear "Pass phrase!" he demanded making the man pause and hesitate. Naruto made Crow move towards the imposter as fast as possible making the man curse as he dropped the henge revealing a man wearing a crossed out Konoha forehead protector.

The man barely avoided the attack and started to try and rush at the pair but Naruto was able to keep him at bay thanks to Crow "Jiji watch our backs!" Naruto called making Hiruzen turn and launch a Kunai killing a man that had tried to sneak up on them.

"Not bad kid but you're out of your league." The missing Nin in front of Naruto said as he tried to fight only for Naruto to split his hands away from each other making the limbs and head of Crow go flying through the air.

The body opened and five chakra strings sprang out and wrapped around the man and pulled him into the hollowed body. Naruto moved the fingers of his right hand making the body parts of Crow all spring out hidden weapons before they stabbed into the body Naruto panted before shifting as Inu and the rest arrived back.

"Pass phrase!" Naruto demanded

"As long as there are leaves of the tree…"

"…the will of fire burns. It's them Naruto." Hiruzen said making Naruto relax before he looked over at the puppet he had used in battle.

His brain finally able to process what he had done making him drop the strings opening the body of Crow making the bloody body of the missing Nin fall out for everyone to see. Naruto ran over to a crop of trees and lost his last meal a comforting hand rubbing his back trying to help when he finished he wiped his mouth and looked to see his Jiji.

"I…killed him." Naruto said looking at the man "While defending my life Naruto." Hiruzen said making Naruto look at him "I wish I could tell you that this is the only time this will ever happen to you but that would be a lie. This is the life of a Shinobi it's bloody and deadly and many can't take this life because of what they will someday have to do." Hiruzen said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That man would've killed you without hesitation and tried to kill me as well…for all we know he could've succeeded but you protected me." Naruto still looked down.

"Now the villagers were right…I am a monster." Naruto said only to receive a painful smack to the back of the head making him glare at Inu "Would a monster feel guilt after taking a life?" Inu asked making Naruto soften his glare.

"Naruto…as long as you don't start to enjoy killing you are not a monster." Inu said to his little brother who nodded in understanding "So…if I continue on the path that I am…this will happen again?" Naruto asked making his brother and Grandfather figure nod. "Then I will continue down it if only to be able to protect the few precious people I have in the world." Naruto said as he sent chakra strings at his puppet and had it reattach itself together before he sealed it away again the a scroll he had kept in his pants pocket for easy reach.

However Naruto then did something that surprised both the Hokage and Inu Naruto took out a stasis scroll and sealed away the body of the man he killed. "Naruto what are you going to do with the body?"

"Sasori-sama had a technique known as the Human Puppet Art…he turned his slain enemy into Puppets using their own chakra coils to allow them to preform Jutsu. Since I am to one day start a clan I need Clan secret techniques as well however there is one of Sasori-sama's techniques that I will burn as soon as we reach home." Naruto said as he put the stasis scroll away in his pack.

"What technique is that Ototo?" Inu asked "It's called the Immortal Puppet Art. Sasori-sama found a way to turn his own body into a Puppet only leaving his heart alone…as much as the idea of immortality may seem appealing to some there are some things that no one should know about." Naruto said making the two older Shinobi surprised to hear of such an art but happy that Naruto wasn't going to allow anyone but himself and Sasori of the Red Sands to even know of its full process of how the art is performed.

"Naruto I have no qualms or problems with you using the Human Puppet Art since it is a great tool and advantage however I must ask one favor of you." Hiruzen said making the young boy look him in the eye.

"Please only turns those that attack you into Puppets…I wouldn't want to hear about you going on killing sprees just to make more bodies to make into Puppets." Hiruzen said truly frightened about the world and what it would be like if the young man before him that was so happy and bright were to suddenly turn into an actual monster.

Naruto nodded his head "I promise Jiji…no killing and turning of Konoha Shinobi and Civilians into puppets unless they attempted to kill me first." Naruto said making Hiruzen nod after breathing a sigh of relief as he nodded.

"Good…than to help reduce that from happening I am ordering you moved…into ANBU headquarters. There you can train in the Puppet Arts as well as any Shinobi skill form you wish to learn."

"Sweet!" Naruto called out smiling brightly making both Hiruzen and Inu laugh. "All I ask is that you make sure to include a space where I can make my own lab so I can continue to build puppets, create and study poisons, and store equipment." Naruto said holding his hand out to his Grandfather who took a pretend thoughtful look before grasping the smaller hand.

"Deal. Inu will lead you towards ANBU when we return home after helping to pack you apartment." Naruto and Inu nodded in understanding of the order before the group continued on their way towards their home.

* * *

So that's all for now. I will take suggestions for the other girls in the Harem but remember I will not go over the number six. I will set up a poll for everyone to place their votes however if you choose the "Other" option send in the name of the woman or gender switch character and their village so I can learn more about them. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Poll Results

All right everyone this is not a official chapter because I wanted to wait and write it after I finished getting my poll results. So here we are the official and final results of Naruto's wives Temari: Head wife, Kurenai:Second wife, Anko:Third, FemHaku:Fourth, Tenten: Fifth, Tsunade: Sixth, and Finally Tayuya. Now I know I said no more than Six but it's been twice now that Anko, Tenten, and Tsunade have been in a three way tie for a spot on the list and I'm not going to deal with it.

If you want the actual results the first poll were as such. FemHaku: 5 Kurenai: 3, Tayuya: 2, Anko, Tenten, Tsunade, and Hana: 1, Everyone else: 0

Second poll results: Anko, Tenten, and Tsunade: 3, Hana: 1

If you don't like the results you should've voted. Chapter 2 will follow ASAP Ja Ne


End file.
